Beneath The Skin
by KairiLuv
Summary: Yuffie isnt the most attractive or brightest females of Hollow Bastion but to help with money issues at home she takes on the job of Editors Assistant in a classy glamour magazine.Outcasted she meets new people and takes on new challenges.No flames plz xo


A/N: Yes I have one too many ideas for writing - too bad there isn't enough long term inspiration and time so I can finish them.

Ok! This idea is based on a new popular series in the UK, came from America called Ugly Betty.

Got me thinking, Yuffie's normally the one who has to wear short skirts and make- up to get noticed by guys that she likes. So why not put her into a work situation instead of High school. Hope you enjoy the first chapter, tell me what you think. Please no flames…

Disclaimer: I do not own this storyline, it is based on the series Ugly Betty, and any characters from this belong to Square-Enix. Unless the characters go by the names of Tanni, Raine or Hazel.

* * *

**Beneath the skin**

_By KairiLuv_

"Yuffie! Wake up you lazy bum!" The said older teen groggily poked her head from the warmth of her plush blankets. Choosing to ignore her older sister Yuffie hid her head under the large pillow, a lazy smile spread across her face. With her eyes beginning to droop heavily Yuffie relaxed and snuggled back into her warm blanket.

"YUFFIE!!! IT'S 10.30, YOUR INTERVIEW'S IN HALF AN HOUR!!"

Indigo eyes fluttered open, in panic the ebony haired girl leapt out of bed and raced towards her wardrobe. Today wasn't gonna be her day.

Rushing down the wooden stairs 10 minutes later her sister sat at the circular kitchen table. Tifa's wine eyes momentarily glanced up to Yuffie, looking back down to a newspaper article she flipped the page and sipped her coffee.

"I wasn't expecting you to be ready so soon."

"I don't have much of a choice do I?" Yuffie said with a sad smile as she poured herself a cup of smouldering coffee. Reaching blindly Yuffie stretched over the counter for the last doughnut she had noticed on walking in, to her horror she felt the sugary dough snatched from under her fingertips.

"Yoink, you snooze you lose honey." Yuffie glared at her younger brother, Zack. An eleven year old with more fashion sense than her and Tifa put together. Well, maybe not Tifa, just Yuffie. Zack was a complete and utter queer in Yuffie's opinion. Yuffie ruffled his bouncy spiked locks with a grumble of annoyance before licking her sugar coated fingers.

"Hey take it easy! Do you know how long it takes to get my hair like this?" Yuffie shrugged and sat with Tifa taking a sip out of the hot brown liquid.

"And how does that bother me? … Zack quit staring at me like that!" Yuffie shrieked.

"Father's asleep so keep it down." Tifa said in monotone, not once letting her eyes leave the paper, this was a normal morning routine.

"Zack I mean it, knock it off. Quit it. Tifa tell him!" Yuffie pointed childishly towards their younger brother. Tifa rolled her eyes and sighed as she rolled up the morning newspaper.

"Yuffie, you're 19 years old, act your age! And you, quit staring at Yuffie." With that remark Tifa smacked Zack across the back of his head with the paper. Yuffie sat grinning smugly.

Yuffie's family wasn't the smartest of people, they weren't rich, they weren't anything special. But to Yuffie they were the world. Each of the family members all had milky completions and jet black hair. The only thing that separated the family was their personalities, facial features and their eyes. Tifa, the oldest sister, has the eyes of their late mother who sadly passed away two years ago. Zack, the youngest family member, had their Father's, Godo's eyes.

Yuffie was left as the middle child with strange indigo eyes framed with glasses. Her pearly white teeth were also caged with silver braces and her attitude towards pink hadn't changed from her tomboy stage. Pink was her worst enemy. Along with straighteners and hair spray, Yuffie's long straw-like locks proved this.

"Yuf that's disgusting. I can't let you walk out like THAT in public." Yuffie's lip turned as she looked down at her outfit. A simple dark green knitted polar neck jumper and baggy black combat trousers.

"Shut up queer boy!" Zack in response held a hand to a shocked open mouth.

"Me? I'm not gay!"

"Course you're not." Tifa chimed in snickering.

"Zack you use moisturiser, body spray, and nourishing shower gel. You're not straight! Deal with it." Yuffie answered back with a metal smile. Zack held up a well moisturised palm to Yuffie and faced the opposite way.

"Talk to the hand Yuffie, the face isn't listening."

"Alright knock it off you two." Tifa quickly rinsed the two cups and grabbed her coat and keys.

"But he just gave me the hand!" Yuffie groaned pointing an accusing finger in Zack's direction.

"Now Tifa, on the other hand, looks very lovely. That light blue blouse and pin-stripped black trousers makes her look very attractive and compliments her figure."

"Zack knock it off. Yuffie has an interview today, she needs all the confidence she can get. Now get your bags both of you, I'll drop you both off before heading to work." Throwing her hair up into a messy ponytail she held the front door open. Zack picked up and slung his backpack onto his shoulder while walking out the door towards the car.

"Well if it's confidence Yuffie needs, that shade of green does suit her. Although the miracle of a face lift and make over would sound more appealing."

"Zack!"

* * *

Moments later the trio reached the car and were heading for their separate destinations, not that Yuffie cared, she just wanted to rush back home and sleep. 

"Okay, um… I'm thoroughly experienced in handling documents, filing, arranging meetings and all other aspects of assistance. I also take an interest in this magazine and I… gah I dunno why I'm doing this." Holding her head in her hands she massaged her stressed out temples.

"No, you're doing great Yuffie, honest." Tifa reassured keeping her eyes firmly to the road.

"Tell me why you're lying again? You've never had a proper job in your life and you're the most unorganised person I know." Zack added from the backseat.

"That's not helping! I lie otherwise we have less money. I need to do my part for this family, we need another income. Father's medication, constant health checks, plus the money to keep this house up and running with food. Tifa can't afford her own bar and our home, she needs help." Yuffie said glumly.

"Yuffie! Godo said he wasn't meant to know." Tifa's dark brows drew together in irritation.

"He had to know sometime, suddenly he can't go on school trips or we can't afford his damn moisturiser. He would've found out himself, he's a smart kid."

"I could get a paper round in the mornings, that could help. And I don't spend all of my pocket money at once. It's not like I buy chocolate as much as the other kids."

"Yeah you have to watch your figure doncha Zack. You just focus on schoolwork and enjoying your childhood while you can." Yuffie tilted her head back against the passenger car seat, "Okay, just relax Yuffie, you can do this."

"Hold on a second. You're telling me that the fate of our family lies in the hands of Yuffie?"

"Yup that's it in a nutshell." Tifa said stopping the car outside Zack's school entrance. Opening the blue car door he looked down sadly.

"Good luck Yuffie. You're gonna need it." Slamming the door shut Zack strutted into the large school building. Setting off again Tifa took a side glance at Yuffie, then the road, and then Yuffie again. Silence filled the car. Yuffie was stressing and panicking, how did Tifa know? Silence was the answer.

"Relax Yuffie, if you don't get this interview then there's always another job around the corner, Hollow Bastion's a large place."

"Yeah that's what you said about the last interview, and the one before that, oh and the one before that! … I know I'm not the most talented, or professional person. But damnit I could learn if they just gave me a chance." Yuffie sighed, her eyes filling slightly; she was desperate for a job and she'd do anything possible to get one.

Neither spoke for the rest of the trip, Yuffie nervously muttered her interview lines under her breath while Tifa tried to find the most helpful way to calm her down.

"Well we're here, meet me at 7th Haven whenever the interviews done. You can have hot chocolate for going through it, my treat."

Yuffie gave Tifa a tired and unamused look as if to say 'shoot me now'. Smiling she flattened Yuffie's long unruly hair and opened Yuffie's door. "Extra cream and chocolate?" Tifa tempted further. Yuffie couldn't help but give Tifa a smile of her own.

"Thanks, you're right I can do this." Jumping out of the car she closed the door and gave her sister an enthusiastic wave.

* * *

_Holy cow what was I thinking? _As Yuffie sat patiently at the lobby, her combat boots tapped the marbled floor nervously. Yuffie wasn't the only one having an interview as editor's assistant, she'd seen more than six people walk through those stained glass doors and come back with a sad expression. What made her so different? All these people were prepared, classy and, well, attractive. Finely clothed, hair gorgeously dressed even carrying designer handbags or jewellery. While Yuffie's beaten up brown leather handbag held important notes, old magazines for inspiration, address and telephone books. Yuffie guessed their miniature bags concealed make up, perfume, keys and the latest cell phone. You could easily tell who was the 'upper crust' of society. Sadly unless you were you didn't exist, or wasn't important. Snapping out of her day dreaming Yuffie shuffled across the bench to let another woman, slightly older than herself have a seat. 

"Um, that's a nice coat. Are you here for an interview too?" Not the smoothest move she had ever made, but it was better than awkward silence. The older woman looked down at Yuffie and turned from her as though she was appalled by her appearance. Opening her white bag, that matched her coat perfectly she re-applied a dark cherry lip gloss and tucked loose strands of shiny copper hair behind her ears.

"Yes, assisting the managers son shouldn't be too hard. Especially when you know how to please him." Yuffie titled her head to the side.

"Oh? You've worked here before?" The woman clipped her bag shut and smiled at Yuffie.

"No, but that doesn't mean I don't know how to _please _him." Standing up she gave Yuffie a wave and walked off for her interview. Yuffie had to stop herself making a silent 'O' with her mouth.

_Great, my boss likes to sleep around. That's all I need, a player with a clash of immaturity. _

"Kisaragi?" Standing up quickly Yuffie smiled brightly, her braces gleaming in the sunlight that streamed through the large windows. The female secretary looked down at the clipboard in front of her then gave Yuffie a bewildered look.

"I'm sorry there must be some mistake. Yuffie Kisaragi?" The blonde woman asked again unsure. Yuffie nodded nervously and looked down at the clipboard.

"Yup, Yuffie Hanna Kisaragi. That's me." The blonde turned tail and headed for the double doors.

"I'm sorry there must have been some mistake. We have no job vacancies as editor's assistant."

"But… but I had a phone call, they told me to be here for 11 today. I have all the required qualifications, I was top of my class at Business Studies and Assisting." The secretary ignored her without another word. Yuffie stubbornly followed blurting out random words from her interview notes.

"I mean I love the magazine, and I can handle filing, arranging documents and meetings are cool. I mean, uh…" Slamming the doors in her face Yuffie's shoulders dropped along with her confidence, she shook her head with her eyes fixed on the door.

_Rejected again…_

"Watch it!" A snobby male threatened as he pushed past her causing her to drop her bag.

"I'm sorry…" Pushing her thick framed glasses higher she knelt down and began picking up the notes and magazine clippings. It was unlike her to be walked over or not stick up for herself, but these past few months cut down her self-esteem. Yuffie wasn't the woman she once was.

_Arrogant, big-headed pigs. _

A pair of polished black shoes stopped and a tall figure loomed over her small form. Yuffie felt herself shudder as his shadow concealed her petit figure. The man knelt down and picked up the few remaining papers.

"Thank you, it's not everyday someone helps another like me." looking up to the mans face Yuffie bit her lip, the older man smiled at the nervous teen and handed her the papers.

"It's no problem at all." Yuffie just grinned, remembering her braces she snapped her lips over them consciously. His slightly wrinkled face softened and his navy eyes held what looked like sympathy for the teen.

"You came for an interview? Sorry I overheard." His voice was calm, but friendly. Obviously a business man from what he wore - with the attitude of someone of her 'class'.

"Yeah, I didn't get the job. They didn't even listen to me… I even had a phone call asking me for the interview for the editors assistant. I never get phone calls for interviews." Taking hold of the papers and clip-out Yuffie stuffed them in her bag and stood up.

Holding out her hand she gave the man a curt smile.

"Sorry for taking up your time, it was nice meeting you Sir." Accepting her hand he shook it gently and gave her a silent nod.

"It was nice meeting you too, Kisaragi?" Yuffie replied with a glum nod, the rejection of the job hit her again. "I'm sure a great opportunity will be waiting for you around the corner, a nice girl like you deserves a break."

"Uh, thanks," Letting go of his firm grip Yuffie felt her cheeks flush at the rare compliment. "My sister's waiting for me, I gotta go. Bye and thanks again." Walking past him she made her way down the few steps and headed for the main doors. The stranger watched her curiously as she headed for the doors. Holding out her hand she expected to push the door open, letting out a surprised whimper as they didn't budge.

"Try pulling the door Miss Kisaragi." He called out to her with a hint of amusement in his voice. Turning a bright scarlet she yanked the doors open and dashed out of them. Since she was too embarrassed to look back, Yuffie didn't see what looked like hope in the man's eyes.

* * *

It was now almost 6pm, most of the day Yuffie found herself chores to keep her mind off what happened earlier that day. Stirring her cup of coffee out of boredom Yuffie stared blankly at the television. 

"Yuffie? Did you go for that interview today?" The father of the household glanced over to his youngest daughter.

"Yeah Godo I did." Yuffie answered glumly without setting eyes on her father, she could already feel his eyes boring holes in her disappointed. He already knew she didn't get the job.

"How did it go Yuffie?" Tifa asked softly, playfully messing with the strands of Zack's long hair.

Yuffie's eyes locked with her sisters for a moment before Yuffie quickly returned her attention to the TV screen. Zack felt his sisters' pain, she wanted more than anything to help the family but no one would give her a chance to even prove herself worthy for the job. Sure she wasn't bright, but she was relatively smart. She had guts, a spine, something every company needs - like a backbone for a human. Without the support the company would fall. Why was he the only person who could see her potential? Although Yuffie's overall sassy attitude and confidence fell drastically with the ongoing rejections for jobs, a glimmer of who she really is was deep inside her.

"You didn't have the interview did you?" Tifa spoke cautiously, she didn't want Yuffie to feel any lower than she already did.

"I was supposed to, but they… wouldn't even let me enter the building." Feeling her mood sink even lower Yuffie pulled her legs onto the sofa and hugged one of the large cushions. Seconds turned to minutes on the Kisaragi household and the family wanted nothing more than to cheer up the usually bubbly girl. Her father looked at Yuffie sadly as he noticed his daughters eyes filling, of course Yuffie blinked them back harshly.

"Well I have some good news!" Godo's strong voice interrupted the stillness of the room, quickly he changed the subject followed with a gruff cough. Although he was strict with his family and his way of life revolved around old family traditions he loved his daughters and son. He would do anything in his power to make them happy.

"I overheard young Seifer talking on the phone while he fixed our bathroom lights this afternoon. He mentioned something about 'being desperate to make it work' and that 'it was the best thing for both of us' but then," Godo paused to make a dramatic announcement. " He said, ' no she hasn't seen the ring yet'." Yuffie's eyes widened and her mouth fell open.

"Oh my gawd. Yuffie? He's proposing!" Tifa ecstatically jumped to her feet with a smile on her face.

"But, you. I? I mean. We've been dating for 8 months. Don't you think that's…sudden? Maybe it was a surprise for my birthday, I mean it's in a few weeks." Yuffie frantically searched for explanations, but could find none. It dawned on her, could she be getting hitched at such a young age? It WAS family tradition, but Seifer wasn't into the tradition thing. He was a thug, a bad ass but a sweet guy to his other half. That was the type of guy Yuffie loved.

"Oh my- You're getting hitched! Food, drink, gorgeous dresses!! I cant wait." Zack smiled and gave Tifa a high five.

"Do you really think he? Will he? I don't know." A large smile broke out on Yuffie's perfect complection.

"And! He said he'll talk to you about it, tonight. In precisely," pausing Godo Kisaragi looked down at his watch. " 5 minutes."

"What?! I'm not ready, I don't look nice, my hair's a mess! I think I'm gonna throw up." Yuffie stood up and threw her hair up into a messy ponytail. Readjusting her glasses she stared at the clock, all she could do now was wait, worry and try to keep the contents of her stomach from reaching her mouth.

* * *

"Axel, I need a word with you." The older man walked straight into his son's office without even knocking, his face stern and in no mood for any trouble. 

"Dad! Cant you knock?" the red head jumped back from his new assistant and buttoned up his black fitted jacket.

"Yes but privacy is a luxury people have to earn son. Now where's Leon? And is this your new assistant?" His father looked over to the copper curled female. Her dark lip-gloss was smudged, the same colour was printed onto Axels mouth and neck.

"I don't know where he is. And yes this is-" Axel started rubbing the smudge off his neck with the back of his sleeve. His father's eyes grew cold and angered.

"I'm sorry but there's been a mistake young lady. Your _assistance _is no longer needed, please take your belongings and leave."

"What?!" Axel's outburst alerted the remaining workers at the firm who were now peering into the office.

"Yes Sir." She picked up her white coat and marched straight out of the office, her boots _click-clacking _along the way. A few of the last colleagues in the firm were gossiping and snickering as she walked passed.

"Dad!"

"Right now son address me as my name. I'm appalled and disappointed, how could you bring such dishonour and disrespect to this firm? This company is the fruits of decades of hard work, not a dating firm or a one-night stand clinic!"

"But dad I-" Axel paused after receiving a harsh glare from his father. "Laguna. You're mad aren't you?" Laguna snickered and sat at his son's dark leather chair.

"Mad? I'M INFURIATED!! I cant believe how much disrespect you have for this company! This magazine company may mean nothing to you, but it means everything to me and your brother. You don't even deserve to be the editor. What do you do? Sit at your desk, give out orders, say something looks nice or not then take your workers home!"

"Dad calm down." Axel backed away from him, his father loomed over the pine desk with such fury Axel's ego shrank right back to where it belonged.

"You owe, not just me, but this firm _Radiant_ a lot of credit and respect. You have the editors job along with your brother, but you have to earn your keep son. Your mother would be so disappointed in you…"

"Ok, I understand," Axel's bright eyes looked to the floor, like a guilty teen being scolded he kept his mouth shut. "What can I do to prove myself?"

"Oh? The noble act? Well, you can start off by finding yourself a decent assistant. I don't care how they look, and neither does this workplace. It's the ability, the talent, the amount of creativity that makes this magazine so great. The magazine isn't exactly using models for their workers are they? Now, Kisaragi, that girl who your secretary didn't even give the chance to interview. Hire her. And if I find she's mistreated, **you** will pay for it." Laguna pointed a threatening finger at his red headed son. Pausing momentarily he pulled back his gelled walnut hair and adjusted the collar of his suit.

"Understood, I will dad, right away. She'll start work tomorrow."

Giving his son a stiff nod Axel nodded in return, a silent agreement had been made.

* * *

A loud and confident knock wrapped at the door. Seifer heard the movement of bustling people inside the Kisaragi's home. Zack unlocked the door and opened it, looking up to the tall blonde he grinned. 

"Hey Seifer! Yuffie's inside, come on in."

Yuffie was taking deep breaths and her sister was fanning her with one of Godo's motor magazines.

"Damnit Yuffie pull it together!" Pulling her sister to her feet Yuffie's hands were shaking.

_Oh no. Oh no…_

Seifer smiled slightly as he saw the back of Yuffie. She was facing her older sister who seemed to be shaking her shoulders.

"Yuffie?"

"Oh gawd…" Turning around she gave Seifer a bright fake smile, her nerves were getting the better of her. Could she really say 'I do' at this age?

Seifer blushed and smiled, like a young schoolboy with a crush. Her heart skipped a beat and she felt herself melt. She loved him, they'd been together through a lot of tough times. Through bad family issues, Seifer was always there for her. The ring just made it permanent. He was the man she'd want to spend the rest of her life with.

"Hey Seif, how come you're here? I mean, um hi?" Yuffie blushed heavily and looked to the floor.

"I wanted to see you, and I um, I need to talk to you." Seifer also looked to the floor, Tifa's brow rose in concern. Why would he be looking to the floor? Embarrassment?

"Oh um okay.." Yuffie bit her lip, this was it.

"Can I talk to you, alone? Please?" Yuffie nodded and motioned for him to follow her. Yuffie led him out of the house and into her front garden. The cooler breeze calmed her nerves and cleared her head. Seifer looked up to the stars and took a deep breath. Inside Yuffie was glowing.

"Yuffie, we've been through a lot together," He began slowly his dark green eyes locked with hers. "I've held you when you was sad, I've dried the tears I've caught you fall. I've smiled with you while you was happy. I've danced with you whenever you felt low. Hell I even got rid of that spider in your bathroom at one point, and that one was huge!" Yuffie giggled and grinned back at him while nodding to the comments he made.

The air seemed so still, no cars even drove down the road. There were no loud parties or gangs of drunken men staggering home to their wives. The moonlight gave Yuffie a glow as the stars twinkled down at the couple.

"And I have something to tell you. It's been on my mind for the past week and it just feels so right. So I have to tell you now."

_Oh my… it's… happening? I love you too Seif, just keep it cool and calm._

"I've met someone." Yuffie's eyes widened, her mouth even fell open. She felt a strong twinge in her stomach.

"What?" Yuffie asked in temporary calm rage.

"I've met someone, I'm sorry but she's - she's really something else. Something special."

"WHAT! At one point Seifer I was someone special to you. I cant believe!.." Taking a deep breath Yuffie swallowed, a lump was forming at her throat. "Are you sure it's only been a week? Who is this special person?" Yuffie noticed Tifa looking out through the curtains of their house, any mintue now she'll figure out what is being said.

"Who's she anyway? How did you meet?" Yuffie tried not to scream, her eyes were beginning to blister with smouldering tears.

"Um.. I did a job for her, her kitchen light was faulty. Out of all the electricians in Hollow Bastion she chose me, me! She gave me these looks and I knew there was a deep connection. We've been talking on the phone non-stop, I've even been texting her to see how her day's been and she does the same."

Yuffie felt herself fill with pain and anger, her hopes were shattered then crushed to the floor. Yuffie blocked out the rambles of how great this other half was, all she could focus on was to stop herself from crying. Her plots halted as Seifer spoke her name.

"WHAT?! Rinoa next door?! The prowler?! You low piece of scum! That's where you were all them nights I sat at the restaurant waiting for you! No phone call or any message to even tell me you couldn't make it.I sat there for over 2 hours alone, most of the waiters even gave me a free dessert out of sympathy, I was humiliated!" Her veins bubbled with rage, all sign of pain was made opaque through her cold eyes.

"Word of wisdom for you Seif, stay the hell away from me if you know what's best for you. And tell your prissy new girlfriend to do the same." Yuffie turned to leave when a hand gripped her at the elbow. "Get off me Seifer." She growled not even loking at him.

"I thought we could be friends Yuf, you mean a lot to me too ya know-" Not even giving him a chance to finish his comment Yuffie spun to face him and threw her coiled face at his jaw.

_Crack…_

Deciding to add salt to injury Yuffie quickly brought her knee up and made a connection with his 'crowned jewels'. Yuffie didn't even show any reaction or emotion to his widened eyes and crouched figure. Not even a smirk at the pain he felt, not that it was as deep as what she felt.

"Have a nice life Seif."

With that Ms. Kisaragi stalked up the steps, only now the pain was seeping through her mask. Her eyes glistened and she tightened her jaw to stop it shivering. Swallowing every few seconds she tensed her shoulders to halt the shaking, she had some pride left.

Yuffie opened the door then quickly shut it, not once looking back at her only boyfriend.  
Tifa quickly rushed to her side, with a sixth sense for pain she knew what had happened and couldn't even imagine what Yuffie was feeling.

"Yuf I'm so sorry." Tifa lightly touched her shoulder for comfort, Yuffie shrugged it off and just ran up to the bathroom.  
Her father and younger brother stood next to Tifa, each watching her bolt up the stairs not looking at any of them. They knew better than to follow her, not yet anyway. She needed her space. The sound of the lock clicking was the last the family heard of her all night.


End file.
